


Hustling Dwarves

by Stilienski



Series: Playing the slash game [6]
Category: Supernatural, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilienski/pseuds/Stilienski





	Hustling Dwarves

Dean always takes a risk when hustling pool, but since it was his and Sammy’s only source of income, he just had to. And these guys had had so much to drink, it seemed too easy. Except for the fact of course, that Dean hadn’t realized just how well dwarves could actually hold their liquor.

So yes, he lost all his money. And the fellowship of small people was wasting it all on more beer. As if Dean didn’t have more useful things to spend it on. Like ammo. Or food. Well, he’d have to make money somehow, and that dude wasn’t too bad looking.

He leaned on the bar, taking a stool next to the short, dark and handsome guy. He just got glared at as he sat down.

“Hey, I’d apologize for trying to hustle you guys if a) I was actually sorry and b) you hadn’t kicked my ass.” The guy gave him a quick but thorough once over and apparently decided that Dean wasn’t too bad.

“Fair enough. I’m Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain.”

“Oh wow… is it just your name or are you always such a mouthful?”

“Ha. Not too shabby, human. You want to earn that money back?” he said gruffly.

“How could I possibly do that oh mighty king?”

“Give me a cave to dig deep and let me stare in your eyes of emerald.”

Well, sheesh. Dwarves don’t fuck around.


End file.
